Battle of the Minigames
Rate 5 Awesome 4 Good 3 Average 2 Bad 1 Worst Contestants: PinPose(Teal).png|Pin Blocky-2.png|Blocky Pencil Pose BFUM.png|Pencil Bubble H.png|Bubble AwesomePen.png|Pen Match Pose BFUM.png|Match Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser Firey 24.png|Firey BFMT Spongy.png|Spongy Woody (SuperCDLand).png|Woody Leafy2.0.png|Leafy Teardrop (OC Pose).png|Teardrop Needle Pose.png|Needle Golf Ball Pose.png|Golf Ball Tennis Ball ML.png|Tennis Ball Snowball Pose.png|Snowball Flower Pose.png|Flower Coiny-0.png|Coiny - 19th Ice Cube Pose 3.png|Ice Cube 20th SadRocky.jpg|Rocky - 21st Episode 1 - Balance Beam Pen: Hi Pencil! Pencil: Hi Pen! Pen: It's sunny today. Pencil: I know Right? Coiny: Hey there dumb Firey! *Slap* Firey: Oww! I'll show you who is dumb. Grr! *Slap* *Both Starts Slapping* Golf Ball: Stop fighting you two, It's pointless, Who is a jerk? Coiny and Firey Argue: He's a Jerk. Match: Hey, Eraser! Eraser: Oh, Hi Match! Match: Want some chocolates with me? Eraser: Yes! *Both Eats* Tennis Ball: Hey there guys! Leafy: Hi! *Teardrop waves her own hand.* Woody: Hey, Teardrop! *Teardrop waves her own hand again.* *Scene to Pin* Pin: Hey everyone! Blocky and Everyone: HI! Pin: What shall we call this? *Blocky Puts his hand up.* Pin: Yeah, Blocky? Blocky: BATTLE OF THE MINIGAMES! Pin: Excellent! Announcer: Yep it is. And the Points can be +1 chance of more points. 1st, 20 2nd 19 3rd 18 4th 17 5th 16 6th 15 7th 14 8th 13 9th 12 10th, 11 11th 10 12th 9 13th 8 14th 7 15th 6 16th 5 17th 4 18th 3 19th 2 20th, 1 --- Intro Music --- Announcer: So yeah, Who stays the longest win. Rocky: Bleh! Ice Cube: Hey-- Ice Cube: Ahhhh! *Rocky and Ice Cube fell down* Rocky 1 Pt. Ice Cube 2 Pts. Firey: Grr! Coiny: Haha. *Firey, Coiny and Match fell down.* Coiny 3 Pts. Firey 4 Pts. Match 5 Pts. Spongy: UH OH. Tennis Ball and Golf Ball: Ahh! Woody: Ahhh! *Spongy, TB, GB and Woody fell down.* Spongy 6 Pts. Woody 7 Pts. Golf Ball 8 Pts. Tennis Ball 9 Pts. Blocky and Pin: AHHHHHH! *Snatch!* Pin and Blocky: Thanks Leafy! *Teardrop fell down.* Teardrop 10 Pts. Announcer: Half of those remaining! Announcer: Since it's taking long, We have to make it a bit less wider. *Flower, Blocky, Pin, Leafy and Snowball fell down.* Blocky: Hey! Rocky sank the challenge using his barf! Pin: Yeah! Announcer: Okay, I'll double his votes then. (Only Per Episode if again, Same.) Leafy 11 Pts. Snowball 12 Pts. Blocky 13 Pts. Pin 14 Pts. Flower 15 Pts. * Eraser, Bubble and Needle fell down. * Needle 16 Pts. Needle: Yeah! Eraser 17 Pts. Bubble 18 Pts. *Pencil fell down 'cause of rocky's barf.* Pencil: Woah! (Repeat 3 times) Pencil 19 Pts. Pen 20 Pts. One with bottom 10 is UFE. Vote! Coiny Firey Golf Ball Ice Cube Match Rocky Spongy Teardrop Tennis Ball Woody Episode 2 - Magical Chairs Announcer: let's do the elimination, We got 7 + 3 votes for Rocky lying to me so, Firey and Teardrop got 1 vote each, Now It's down to Spongy and Rocky, Spongy safe with 2 votes and Rocky eliminated with 6 votes, Instead of 3 because he cheated last challenge. Rocky: Ahh!! Announcer: Now with rocky gone, Now we have a magical chairs. 3...2...1...GO! Sit! Woody with 2 pts. Sit! Spongy with 4 pts. Sit! Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Snowball got 6, 7, 9 Pts. Respectfully. FAST FORWARD >>> Last is Match and Eraser... Sit! Match with 46 Pts. One with bottom 3 is UFE. Vote! Coiny Is a Jerk to Firey Firey Is Angry to Coiny Ice Cube Is bad at challenges Episode 3 Weird Challenges Ice Cube: I think I will be safe one day! Leafy: Icy, you are so useless, right? Ice Cube: I want revenge! Needle: Revenge what? Ice Cube: Someone Threw me over called Coiny. Needle: Really? Leafy: Yeah I think so "Needy". SLAP Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Announcer: Okay time for elimination Announcer: Safe with 0 votes is Firey! Firey: Yes! Coiny: Grr!!! Slaps Firey Firey: I hope you lose out Coiny! Announcer: The loser is... Ice Cube with 6 votes and Coiny with 1. Coiny: Yes! I live for another episode! Firey: Oh no you don't! Okay, Your challenge is to write a test. GO! 60 minutes later... Times up! Let me see the Score! Pencil: 16 Pen: 18 Pin: 19 Firey: 15 Golf Ball: 20 Match: 13 Teardrop: 9 Blocky: 12 Then the Answers. Looks like 6 did the challenge and the others no added points. One with bottom 6 is UFE. Vote! Coiny Spongy Tennis Ball Woody Leafy Snowball Vote! ( 2nd choice ) Coiny Spongy Tennis Ball Woody Leafy Snowball Announcer: It's time for cake at stake now. Coiny: What, why? Announcer: Sit down or be eliminated. Announcer: We have 13 votes and 1 person voted so... Everyone is safe except for... ...Coiny, Spongy, Woody and Snowball All except Leafy and TB: WHAT! Leafy and TB: Yes! earns key lime pie cake Announcer: Spongy who is safe with 1 vote. Spongy: YAYYYY! And Snowball with 3 votes. Snowball gets a key lime pie cake Dun Dun DUNNNNN! Announcer: Coiny- Woody: Aieeeeeeeeeeeee! Announcer: Is eliminated with 6 votes and Woody safe with 4 votes. Woody: Ah... Coiny: AHHHHHHHH! FIREY I'LL SHALL RETURN!! Announcer: The next challenge is to find a red ball. 3 2 1 GO! 30 secs later... Announcer: Pin, you're the first one to bring in the ball so you've recived 100 pts. Announcer: Blocky, 2nd, 90 pts then Pencil... 6 hrs later. Announcer: It's nighttime and one person remaining is Woody. Woody: I found a ball... Announcer: That's a maroon ball Woody. Woody: Aieeeeeeeeee! Firey: I think it's a Red ball. Announcer: Woody, no points. Woody, Tennis Ball, Spongy, Flower and Golf Ball are up for elimination! Vote here